Back to the past
by Cheekypoo
Summary: A women off world will do anything to keep Jack with her, but what happens when the Asgard take him back?Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only the idea.  
  
A/N: Okay this story sometimes flips btwn Jack's past and the present okay.  
  
"Mummy I want to travel through the stars when I grow up!" Little Jonathan looked up at his mother as she finished tucking him in to bed.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked as she sat down on his bed.  
  
"Yep!" Jonathan replied happily.  
  
"Well, will you take me with you?" She asked as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Don't worry mummy, I wont leave you behind." Jonathan smiled and hugged his bear tighter.  
  
"Thank you baby, I love you." She said as she hugged her son.  
  
"When will you be back mummy?" Jonathan looked at his mother with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back before you wake up baby, don't worry, if you need anything Marie is right down stairs ok?" She asked smiling at her 3-year-old son.  
  
"But mummy I'll miss you." Jonathan told his mother as he reached for her arm.  
  
"Come here baby," She took Jonathan into her arms and started to rock him, as she rocked him she sang. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living' my baby you'll be."  
  
"Mummy?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" She asked as she tucked him back in.  
  
"Love you forever." Jonathan said as his eyes began to close.  
  
"Love you forever baby." She said as she walked out of her son's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
"Now Marie, Jonathan is running a slight fever, he just got over his cold, he should be fine but if anything happens call me right away." She told the girl sitting on the couch as she came into the living room.  
  
"Don't worry Miss O'Neill he'll be fine, He's asleep and you'll be back before he gets up." Marie said standing up to get a drink from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes I should be back before midnight, that's okay right? Not to late?" Miss O'Neill asked as she looked through the closet. "Have you seen my Jacket?" She asked turning in a 360.  
  
"No, it's not to late, it is summer vacation you know, and it's right here." Marie said as she picked up Miss O'Neill's coat from a chair.  
  
"Oh thanks Marie." Miss O'Neill said as she put on the Jacket. "Do you think he'll be okay? I mean I don't want him waking up from a nightmare and I not be there." Miss O'Neill stood by the door and looked down the hall towards her son's room.  
  
"Miss O'Neill he'll be fine, don't worry, that's what I'm here for remember?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know your right, Alright I'm going, don't worry if you fall asleep, I'll be home."  
  
"Before Midnight I know now go out and have fun!" Marie said cutting Miss O'Neill off.  
  
"Right okay bye." Miss O'Neill took one last look towards her son's room before heading out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy," Jonathan called as he jumped onto his mothers bed wearing his moons and stars pyjamas still and with his teddy bear clutched tightly under his arm, smiling for all the world.  
  
"Mummy?" Jonathans smile faded as he found her bed empty.  
  
The smile quickly returned as he jumped off the bed and left the room. "Mummy where are you hiding?" Jonathan called as he jumped from black to white tile in the hallway.  
  
"I found you Mummy!" Jonathan yelled as he jumped on the sleeping form under the blankets on the couch.  
  
"Owwww!" the lump said as it rolled over. "Jonathan what are you doing go back to bed." Marie said as she rolled back over.  
  
"But Marie it's morning time." Jonathan said standing in front of the couch.  
  
"No Jonathan it's still night time, so turn out the light." Marie said as she pulled the blanket further over her head.  
  
"No silly! That's the sun!" Jonathan said smiling.  
  
Right after Jonathan's word sunk in Marie flipped into a sitting position, and looked around the house. "Jonathan is your mummy in her room?" Marie asked starting to get a little worried that she was still at their house.  
  
"Marie where's mummy?" Jonathan asked seeing the worry on Marie's Face.  
  
"I'm sure she just went out for a second Jonathan, you know she's always buying you something after she goes out at night, so lets get you dressed and fed before she gets back okay?" Marie said as she picked Jonathan up and carried him to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay what will it be?" Marie asked taking the cereals out of the cabinet.  
  
"This one please." Jonathan said grapping the fruit loops.  
  
"Alright lets get you a bowl, and some milk and your all set." Marie said smiling despite what she was feeling.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************************************  
  
"Marie when is Mummy getting home? She said she'd be here when I woke up." Jonathan said as Marie slipped his shirt over his head.  
  
"She'll be here soon Jonathan don't worry. There." Marie said as she backed up to look at Jonathan in his blue jeans and red fleecy shirt and his brown hair nicely brushed.  
  
"But she said she'd be here when I woke up. I've been up forever where is she?" Jonathan asked. "Today she said she'd take me to see the stars Marie isn't that cool?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"You know Jonathan for a 3 year old your pretty smart." Marie said looking down at him.  
  
Jonathan thought for a moment before he shrugged his shoulder's "Sorry?"  
  
"Don't be sorry Jonathan it's fine." Marie said as she ruffled his hair. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Mummy!" Jonathan yelled as he ran for the door.  
  
The sinking feeling was back in Marie's stomach. "She doesn't ring the bell." Marie said to her self. "Jonathan wait come here." Marie yelled.  
  
"What's wrong Marie?" Jonathan asked as Marie knelt in front of him.  
  
"Stay here Jonathan, I'll get it." Marie said as she got up and walked towards the door, and out of Jonathan's sight.  
  
"Hello?" Jonathan leaned against the door so he could hear Marie and the Visitor better.  
  
"Is this the O'Neill residence?" Jonathan heard a man ask.  
  
"Yes how may I help you?"  
  
"Is your Father available to talk?" A second man asked.  
  
"Mister O'Neill is not my Father." After a pause he heard Marie again. "I'm the babysitter, and No he left them a long time ago."  
  
After another long pause he heard the first man speak. "How many children Miss."  
  
"It's Marie and there's only Jonathan he's three."  
  
"We're going to have to ask you and him to come with us."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Miss please we don't have much time."  
  
It wasn't long before Jonathan heard Marie Call for him. "Marie are they taking us to see Mummy?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I don't know Jonathan, here put on your Jacket it's a little cold outside." Marie said as she helped him put his jacket on.  
  
As Marie put on her Jacket the officers took Jonathan out to their car. "Do you have a car seat little man?" One of them asked after he picked up Jonathan and rested him on his hip.  
  
"No mummy has the car." Jonathan said shaking his head. "Are you taking Marie and me to see mummy?" Jonathan asked smiling again.  
  
Both Police officers shared a look before the one that was hold him answered. "Yeah buddy we are." He said it so quietly Jonathan almost didn't hear but he knew something was wrong.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Mummy?" Jonathan asked as he walked into the small dark room. Jonathan looked around and saw a bed with lots of machines around it, and a person was in the bed to.  
  
"Hey baby." The person said.  
  
"Mummy what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked. "What happed Mummy?" Jonathan asked as he walked beside his mother and saw a bruised face and tubes everywhere he looked.  
  
"Mummy had an accident baby."  
  
"Will you get better soon?" he asked in a whisper afraid if he talked to loud it would hurt her.  
  
"I don't think so Baby."  
  
"Why mummy?"  
  
"Because baby. Mummy has to go soon."  
  
"But I don't want you to go mummy, I need you to stay with me." She could see tears in her son's eyes.  
  
"Come here baby. I'll wait for you in the stars." She said as Jonathan sat on a chair she took his little hand in one of her own and slowly caressed his cheek with the other. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always...."  
  
The next thing Jonathan knew things were beeping at him all over and people ran into the room. "Mummy?" Jonathan called as a woman in white carried him out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
"May she rest in peace amen."  
  
((A/N: What do you think?? Feedback would be great!!!! Thanks for reading.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

(42 years later)  
  
"Hey Jack wake up time buddy!" Daniel Jackson said as he knelt beside his sleeping Commanding Officer Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill.  
  
"Holy shit Daniel! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Jack asked seeing Daniels smiling face.  
  
"Jack what's wrong with you today?" Daniel asked as he sat down beside Jacks sleeping bag in the tent.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong Daniel?" Jack asked as he stretched out in his sleeping bag.  
  
"Nothing it's just that you're usually awake before I get in here, and I called you 5 times. That's very unusual for you, are you sure your feeling alright?"  
  
"Daniel I'm fine. Now can we go and get something to eat I'm starving." Jack said as he stood up and walked out of his tent.  
  
"Sure Jack whatever." Daniel said as he followed Jack.  
  
"Daniel is the Colonel okay?" Samantha 'Sam' Carter asked Daniel as he came out of the tent.  
  
"Sam oh god you scared me." Daniel held his chest where his heart was pounding.  
  
"Sorry Daniel didn't mean to but is he okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"He says he's fine."  
  
"Well, is he?"  
  
"I don't know Sam maybe he's just overtired." Daniel said before he walked over and sat next to Jack and Teal'c.  
  
"Gee thanks for caring Daniel." Sam said quietly as Daniel walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
"Hey Jack look at these artefacts, they've got to be from at least the. Jack are you listening to me?" Daniel asked locking away from his wall. "I guess that means no then, gee thanks Jack. Where's Teal'c?"  
  
"I am here Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Great now look at this Teal'c.."  
  
Jack tuned Daniel and his rambling out as his thoughts drifted.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
(39 years earlier)  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, the Johnson's just don't think it's going to work." Kate said as she led 6-year-old Jonathan out to her car.  
  
"I'm sorry Kate." Jonathan looked at his feet as Kate opened his door for him.  
  
"Jonathan O'Neill you have nothing to be sorry about. You know if I could I would adopt you, its just there are rules that I have to follow and as for all those other families there is definitely something wrong with them. You are the sweetest, smartest and never forget cutest little boy I've ever met, so don't ever be sorry." Kate said as she knelt in front of Jonathan.  
  
"Alright." Jonathan sighed before getting into the car. "Do you think I'll ever get another Family Kate?" Jonathan asked as Kate started the car.  
  
"Of course Jonathan, it just might take awhile that's all." Kate glanced at Jonathan and saw him with the far away look on his face as he looked at the stars as they drove. "Whatcha looking at?"  
  
"The stars." Jonathan said smiling. "I can see Orion, and there's the twins, and the Canis Major is right there." Jonathan said pointing out the constellations.  
  
"Where did you learn all of this from Jonathan?" Kate asked smiling.  
  
"My mummy mostly and then books." Jonathan said looking at the stars.  
  
"You like reading don't you?" Kate asked.  
  
"Oh yes I love to read." Jonathan said smiling.  
  
"Lets get back to the centre before the hockey game starts okay" Kate said knowing it would cheer Jonathan up.  
  
"Yeah hurry we can't miss it." Jonathan said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************  
  
"Sue it's been three years, he's been to over 30 different families, and they all send him back saying he's not what there looking for. What do they want, a 6 year old brat that messes everything up?" Kate asked while she sat in the kitchen and watched Jonathan with the new baby Lily. All she could think about was how he would have made such a great big brother.  
  
"Kate you know how some people are, they know what they want and if the kid doesn't have the right hair or eye colour they send them right back." Sue said as she gave Kate a coffee and joined her at the table.  
  
"They came by today Sue." Kate said looking at the cup in her hand.  
  
"Who came by Kate?"  
  
"Some Military hot shots, they said they were looking for Jonathan, I told them he had been adopted and they just left." Kate looked towards Jonathan when she heard him giggling.  
  
"What did they want with him?" Sue asked following Kate's line of sight.  
  
"I don't know, but I've heard some rumour's that the Military are looking for little boys to train to be soldiers, I guess they figure some kids are going nowhere in life so they can make them do whatever they want, when they want."  
  
"No way, Jonathans been hurt to much they can't do that to him, he needs a life, you know some happiness."  
  
"I know, but if they find out that he's back, I know they'll be coming for him."  
  
"Kate I'm going to go look through my telescope now okay?" Jonathan asked as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright Jonathan, I'll be up in a little while to tuck you in okay?"  
  
"Okay night Sue!" Jonathan said as he ran out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
"Hey Jonathan. What are you thinking about?" Kate asked Jonathan as she entered his room.  
  
"My mummy." Jonathan looked at the floor.  
  
"What about her?" Kate pulled a chair next to Jonathan and his telescope.  
  
"What she's doing right now, I found her you know." Jonathan looked at his telescope.  
  
"What do you mean you found her?" Kate asked.  
  
"She's in the stars, waiting for me. You wanna see?"  
  
"Sure!" Kate said smiling.  
  
"Okay look right in there." Kate got up and looked through the telescope. "Alright do you see that star right in the middle that's twinkling?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's her." Jonathan said smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

"That's her." Jonathan said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Jack was brought back to reality by Daniels voice. "Jack can we go?"  
  
"Go where Daniel?" Jack asked  
  
"To the village Colonel." Sam looked over at the Colonel. "Hey Teal'c is it just me or does it look like the colour is coming back to the colonels hair?"  
  
"Indeed it does Major Carter, perhaps he has used some of the hair care products found on your world."  
  
"I don't think so Teal'c, it wasn't like that when we left."  
  
"Come on Jack there are people down there please it could be fun." Daniel gave Jack his best puppy dogface.  
  
"Alright we can go just be careful." Jack said as he started towards the town.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Welcome to Ne'lona Sg-1." Said a rather chubby man wearing a light coloured vest and pants.  
  
"Thank you master Chalin." Daniel said.  
  
"Please we would love for you to stay here with us for this night to feast with us." Master Chalin smiled at Sg-1.  
  
"Can we Jack?" Daniel asked. "Jack? JACK!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What!" Jack snapped back to reality once again.  
  
"Jack what's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Nothing Daniel now what do you want?"  
  
"They want to know if we can stay here tonight?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come on Jack plea.. What?"  
  
"I said fine now would you please leave me alone?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Daniel shared a look with both Sam and Teal'c as Jacks attention was drawn back to a woman across the square. She was wearing a white silk summer dress and had brown hair that went just below her shoulders. "Jack we're leaving now." Daniel called.  
  
"I'm coming Danny-boy." Jack turned away from the women and followed the rest of his team and Master Chalin in to a large building.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"It was a wonderful Dinner thank you Master Chalin." Sam said as Master Chalin walked them all to their rooms.  
  
"It was not a problem, tomorrow we shall share with you all you wish to know about our culture." Chalin said smiling.  
  
"And we will share with you." Daniel said returning the smile.  
  
"I hope you will all have a wonderful rest period. We will continue this in the morning. Good night." Chalin said before he left Sg-1 to go to his own room.  
  
"Well good night sir, Daniel, Teal'c, I'll see you guys in the morning." Sam said before she left into her own room.  
  
"Night Sam. I'll see you guys in the morning." Daniel said to Jack and Teal'c.  
  
"Yeah see ya later Daniel." Jack said  
  
"O'Neill am I correct in assuming something is troubling you?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It's nothing Teal'c don't worry about me, I'll be okay tomorrow." Jack smiled and opened the door to his room. "Night T."  
  
"Good night O'Neill." Teal'c bowed his head before he to entered his room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
(36 Years earlier)  
  
"O'Neill what are you doing?" Colonel Sanders asked the 9-year old boy.  
  
"I'm sitting, what does it look like?" Jonathan now referred to as either Jack or O'Neill answered.  
  
"Jack what's wrong?" The Colonel knelt beside Jack.  
  
"It's nothing." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Jack I know when something is wrong with my best solider now what is it?" Every Officer on base loved Jack O'Neill for everything he was and represented, Innocence, loyalty, and courage, and for his sense of duty.  
  
"Colonel do you treat me different from everyone else?" Jack asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please don't lie to me." Jack looked the Colonel in the eyes.  
  
"Jack if anything we treat you harder then all the other boys, understand?"  
  
"Yes, but why do you do that?"  
  
"Jack your different, different from everyone else. Others might not see it but we know that you will be the best thing to come out of this project. The other boys are good but they just don't have it in them, not like you Jack, you've got the courage and the will power to elect change. That's what we're looking for, that's what we want in our soldiers. That and we just like having you around." Colonel Sanders smiled at Jack and ruffled his hair.  
  
Jack laughed. "All right."  
  
"Hey the officers got together and bought you a birthday present." Colonel Sanders watched as Jacks eye's lit up. "It's in the corner by the window." Jack ran over to see what his gift was and smiled for the entire world when he saw it.  
  
"A new telescope! Thanks Colonel." Jack ran over and hugged the Colonel.  
  
Every officer on base loved making Jack O'Neill smile. They were his family; they were what he would be fighting for. All of the other 9 boys that the military had recruited had there own families and were only in there for discipline problems because their parents couldn't do it. There weren't many people in Jonathan O'Neill's life after his mother was murdered, but the people that were let in he cherished forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Daniel, Hey Teal'c. Have you guys seen the Colonel this morning?" Sam asked, she, just like everyone else had woken up early so they could talk with the citizens of Ne'lona.  
  
"He's got to be around somewhere Sam don't worry."  
  
"I know Daniel it's just not like him to disappear like this."  
  
"I agree Major Carter however it is a possibility that Colonel O'Neill is off collecting his thoughts."  
  
"Your right Teal'c."  
  
"Ah there you are. Are you all ready for the tour of our vicinity?" Master Chalin asked as he walked towards Sg-1.  
  
"Yes please were ready, would it be possible for us to look for Colonel O'Neill after?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Please this way." Master Chalin started towards the building they had spent the night in.  
  
"Mummy are we going home now?" A little boy dressed in a blue overall with what looked like a silk top underneath. The little boy had brown hair that went to his ears.  
  
"Yes baby we're going home." The woman saw Sg-1 and immediately picked up the little boy.  
  
"Hello madam!" Master Chalin said as they stopped in front of the woman. "And how old are you young one?" Master Chalin tickled the little boys stomach.  
  
"He's three now we really must be going." The woman looked over at Sg-1 while she talked.  
  
"What's your name?" Master Chalin asked.  
  
"It's Jonathan, and this is my mummy." The little boy smiled for all the world.  
  
"Alright lets go baby we have things to do and people to see. Good day sirs, madam." The woman quickly left the group and headed off towards the forest.  
  
"Well shall we continue?" Master Chalin asked.  
  
"Yes please." Sam smiled and started after Master Chalin in to the building.  
  
"As you all already know this is our..."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
"Daniel did the Colonel say anything to you last night?" Sam turned to Daniel.  
  
"Sam I already told you! After you left I said good night and left to that's it alright?" Daniel collapsed on the ground putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I suggest we head back through the Stargate and report to General Hammond on the whereabouts of O'Neill."  
  
"Your right Teal'c we need help. It's just not like the Colonel to go off like this without telling us."  
  
"Sam we've been looking for over 9 hours we have to go and get help, Jack could be out hurt somewhere."  
  
"I know Daniel, get your stuff we're leaving."  
  
Daniel jumped up from his seated potion. "I'm ready let's go." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Gate activation. It's Sg-4 sir."  
  
"Open the iris." General Hammond along with the rest of Sg-1 left the control room and headed towards the gate room.  
  
"Sir." Colonel Delgate said as he exited the wormhole followed by the rest of his team and Sg-5, 6 and 8.  
  
"Anything Colonel?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. No one knows anything about the Colonel sir. I'm sorry sir. We talked to Master Chalin and he said that no one saw Colonel O'Neill leave the building at all during the day or night except for himself and Sg- 1 sir."  
  
"That's it?" Sam asked.  
  
"That's it Major Carter. Oh and there was the little boy and his mother, we looked for them but couldn't find them anywhere sir."  
  
"That's it!" Daniel yelled before running out of the gate room.  
  
"Daniel where are you going?" Sam yelled before running after him.  
  
"Sam that little boy was Jack." Daniel said as he ran into Jack's office.  
  
"Daniel what are you talking about?"  
  
"I found it one day when I was in here with Jack. It was an accident and all Jack said was it was he and his mother. Now where did he put it?" Daniel turned to a bookshelf and started moving books around.  
  
"Daniel this is the Colonel's office I don't think he would like having you go through all of his stuff like this."  
  
Just as Daniel took a book off of the self something fell to the ground. "Yes." Daniel whispered as he bent down to pick it up. "Do they look familiar to you Sam?" Daniel said giving the picture to Sam.  
  
Sam took the picture and looked at it. A little boy was wrapped safely in his mother's arms. She had brown hair that went just below her shoulders. Just like her son's that went just above his ears. They both had brown eyes. The little boy seemed like he was having the time of his life as his smile covered his face just like his mother. "Oh my god Daniel this is them." Sam said pointing to the picture.  
  
"Yeah Sam. I thought they looked familiar but I couldn't remember till just now in the gate room." Daniel said as he stared at the picture in Sam's hands.  
  
"We have to go back to that planet Daniel, and we have to go now." Sam turned away from Daniel and started running for the Generals office.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Master Chalin!" Daniel smiled at the man as he stepped out of the event horizon and almost ran to him.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, Teal'c it is a pleasure to see you all again, although I must admit we have made no further progress in finding your Colonel, However we are still looking." Master Chalin for the first time in his life looked to the ground as he spoke to Sg-1.  
  
"Master Chalin we came here to obtain information about a female citizen in your community." Teal'c said.  
  
"Do you believe she has had something to do with your Colonels disappearance?"  
  
"Master Chalin do you remember right before you gave us the tour. The women and her little boy?" Sam asked as she started to get the picture from her pocket.  
  
"Yes of course the little boy stood out in a crowd of other children if you were to look. He had brown eye's most peculiar." Master Chalin said as an after thought.  
  
"That's because we believe that the little boy may have been our Colonel." Teal'c added.  
  
"But the little boy addressed the woman as his mother?"  
  
"Yes look we have a picture here of when the Colonel was younger with his mother." Sam said showing the picture to Master Chalin. "You see they look exactly like that little boy and his mother."  
  
"Yes, yes they do indeed." Master Chalin thought for a moment before his eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"What? What is it?" Daniel asked as he saw Master Chalin's expression.  
  
"It may be the Con'o'dato in which we seek."  
  
"What?" Sam asked confused at his sudden change in language.  
  
"It means shape shifter." Daniel said for both Sam, Teal'c sg-2 and Janet.  
  
"Yes a long time ago a woman came to our village through the Stargate." Master Chalin pointed towards the gate just in case they didn't know what he was talking about. "She was unlike the people here, she could change her form and the form of others. Most villagers were afraid of her however one man was not. He died a short time ago but not before leaving her with child, shortly after his death the child inside of her followed. I dare say that she liked your Colonel and changed him to be the little boy that we saw."  
  
"Well we can go and get her. We know what she looks like and we know what the Colonel looks like so let's go." Daniel said.  
  
"She can not have kept that form for long, and when she changed back she would have lost the young boys trust. I'm afraid that in the time we have been searching she has made him younger and restarted his life." Master Chalin once again looked to the ground.  
  
"Well if she can't keep a form for long then he must change back to right?" Sam asked seeing the Masters worried looks.  
  
"I'm afraid what she does to others is permanent, When Killeen was 10 years of age her parents were killed in a fire, she suffered great damage. Con'o'dato changed her back to her infant self. Killeen now once again at 10 years of age has no memory of her other parents or what happened to them."  
  
"So you're saying that Colonel O'Neill is now most likely a baby, and he wont remember us anymore?" Janet asked.  
  
"Yes. I can bring you to the house of Con'o'dato to see if they are there."  
  
"Yes please we should hurry." Sam said smiling for the first time since Jack went missing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"It is there." Master Chalin said pointing to a small house in the middle of a forest. "How will you know if the child is indeed your Colonel?"  
  
"How do you know there's a kid in there?" Ferretti asked. "I mean there's smoke coming out of the chimney yes but you can't see inside can you?"  
  
Master Chalin smiled. "I have great hearing."  
  
"I as well can hear the cries of an infant." Teal'c said looking towards Sam.  
  
"You have still not answered my question. How will you know if the infant is indeed Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"We can do a blood test." Janet answered. "All I need is some blood of his. I have the equipment."  
  
"I'll go. I can ask her if she's seen anything, and then ask to hold the baby." Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel she could be dangerous. We can't risk you getting hurt - Daniel!" Sam yelled as Daniel got up and started for the house. "Now I know how Colonel O'Neill feels." Sam said as she let out a long sigh.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Hello is anybody home?" Daniel asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
Shortly after his knock a short blond haired woman came to the door. "Yes? How can I help you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about my friend, You see he went missing and we don't know where he is, Have you seen him? He's really tall and wearing the same thing as I am. Can I come in?" Daniel asked smiling.  
  
"Yes you may." The woman said as she moved aside for Daniel to enter.  
  
"Nice house." Daniel said as he looked around the small house.  
  
"Thank you. I'm afraid there is no one here but my baby and I." The woman said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh you have baby? May I see him? I love babies." Daniel smiled for the woman again and saw her blush.  
  
"He's in the basket, this way." The woman got up and led Daniel into a small room.  
  
In the middle of the room was a basket and inside as Daniel got closer he saw a small baby. He looked like he was only 5 pounds. The baby was wrapped in a silk sheet that folded over his feet and covered up to his bellybutton allowing his arms to be free. The woman saw it and shifted the blanket up to cover more of him.  
  
When the baby saw there were people in the room he looked towards them wanting to be held. "Can I hold him?" Daniel asked smiling again.  
  
"Yes but please be gentle with him he was born not two weeks ago. His name is Cody."  
  
Daniel nodded and carefully picked Cody out of the basket. "He's adorable." Daniel said as he rocked Cody back and forth. Just then the kettle rang, "I will be back in a moment." The woman looked at the baby and then smiled and left Daniel alone.  
  
"Alright Jack this might hurt, but please don't cry." Daniel whispered all he got in response was a stare and a tilt of the head. Daniel quickly took the blood and smiled as the baby's eyes went wide and he stopped moving as if to say 'what the hell was that?'  
  
"Cody needs his sleep." The woman said as she came back into the room.  
  
"Oh yes of course." Daniel said as he laid the baby back into the basket. "Thank you for your help, if we find Jack, I'll come back and tell you. He's like me. He loves little kids." Daniel said smiling before he left the house and headed back to the group.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Janet here." Daniel said as he handed Janet the blood.  
  
"Daniel how did you get it?" Sam asked confused at his fast pace.  
  
"Jack didn't cry. So it was easy. He looked at me funny though." Daniel said smiling.  
  
Sam shook her head before turning to Janet. "How long will it take?" She asked.  
  
"I'm almost done." Janet said smiling. "Guy's it's him." Janet said turning to the group with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Alright so we go in and take him out." Sam said indicating with her hand towards the house and then the direction of the gate.  
  
"Great plan there major." Ferretti said smiling.  
  
"Hey you got a better one?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hey I didn't say it was bad." Ferretti said laughing.  
  
"Let's go." Sam smiled back.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"There's no one here." Sam said to the empty house. 


	6. Chapter 6

"They were here." Daniel said looking around the house.  
  
"She packed quickly and left Daniel. She knew we were coming." Sam said as she steeped into what was most likely the woman's room. A few drawer's were opened and the contents taken out.  
  
"Sam the gate!" Daniel eyes went wide as they heard the familiar sound of the gate activating.  
  
Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all ran from the house before anyone could stop them. They were almost there when they heard the gate swoosh open. That sound made them all run faster. By the time they got there the gate had shut down.  
  
"Sam we're to late." Daniel said as he gasped for breath.  
  
"No Daniel maybe there still here. Maybe it wasn't them." Sam said as she turned a full 180 looking everywhere.  
  
"Major Carter, Daniel Jackson is correct the tracks leading up to the gate are a positive sign that someone small and fast paced went through the gate." Teal'c said from his crouched position by the base of the steps.  
  
"There's always this." Daniel said holding up a child's toy by the DHD. "The villagers don't let their kids by the gate Sam. It was them." Daniel said as he looked at Sam with saddened eyes.  
  
"No Daniel I don't believe you. I wont believe you. I can't." Sam sat on the steps and placed her head in her hands. "We were so close." Sam said into her hands.  
  
"Guys was it her? Did you get Jack?" Janet asked as everyone got to the Stargate.  
  
"We missed them Janet. We have no clue where they went." Sam said to her hands again.  
  
"Daniel dial the gate, lets go home." Sam said as she got up and looked at the gate.  
  
"Thank you Master Chalin. We will come back soon." Daniel said as he headed for the DHD.  
  
"I am sorry for the turn of events." Master Chalin said as the gate was activated.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Ferretti said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go home guys." Sam said as she sent the code and stepped through the gate.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Janet I miss him so much." Sam said as she and Janet sat on one of the beds in the empty infirmary. "It's been two weeks. Daniel said that he would be one month today. Do you think we'll find him?" Sam asked Janet as she hugged her knees.  
  
"It'll be hard Sam, unless we check the DNA of every baby on every planet I don't think we will." Janet poured another glass for herself of the grape juice (they can't drink on base!) "Daniel's taking it really hard." Janet said as she sat next to Sam.  
  
"He held him Janet, he thinks it was his fault that they got away."  
  
"It's not! We were all there and none of us saw her leave that house." Janet said coming to Daniels defence.  
  
"I know I'm just saying what he told me." Sam said lifting her hands in mock surrender.  
  
Just then there was an announcement. "Sg-1 to the briefing room, Sg-1 to the briefing room."  
  
"I got to go. I'll talk to you later Janet." Sam said as she jumped off the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"By Sam."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"General sorry I'm late." Sam said as she walked into the briefing room. When she got there Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond were all already there.  
  
"It's all right Major take a seat."  
  
"Thor?" Sam asked seeing Thor sitting beside the General.  
  
"It is good to see you Major Carter." Thor said as he bowed his head.  
  
"Listen Thor if your looking for Jack he's gone. I lost him." Daniel said hitting his head on the table.  
  
"I have not come to find O'Neill, I have come to return him to you." At Thor's words every one looked at him.  
  
"News of his disappearance spread through out the galaxy. When the Asgard heard of what had happened we went looking for him, and we found him." Thor moved his hand over the arm on his chair and a bright light filled the briefing room.  
  
When it vanished everyone saw the little baby in the middle of the table. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and pants that sparkled in the light with matching shoes. The baby was holding his toes as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel said reaching for the baby. "I'd remember that face anywhere." Daniel said smiling as he used the back of his hand to rub the babies chubby check, getting a gurgle and a huge smile in return.  
  
"Unfortunately we have not yet been able to come up with the technology to return him to his former state although we have been trying."  
  
"Wait how long have you had him?" Sam asked.  
  
"Approximately ten of your days. The little one and I have become quite close." Thor said as he waved his hand, "Hey!" Daniel said as the Baby floated over to Thor.  
  
"I will be saddened by his departure but he belongs here." Thor said as he let baby Jack play with his fingers.  
  
'If Thor were a human you'd swear he was his father' Sam thought as she saw Thor's loving look towards baby Jack. "Thor why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"We hoped in returning him in his original form however we feel it may take longer than expected, so we will be returning him as of now." Thor held baby Jack close to him one last time. "Fair well gasúr." Thor said before he sent baby Jack floating back towards Daniel and leaving the briefing room.  
  
Baby Jack watched as Thor left and as soon as he was gone he started crying. "Shh Jack it's okay, were going to take care of you now." Daniel said as he slowly rocked Jack.  
  
"Doctor Jackson please take him to see Doctor Frasier and then we'll talk about this." General Hammond said before he got up and walked over to Daniel. "Welcome back Colonel." General Hammond whispered as he tickled the now quiet baby. "Your dismissed Sg-1"  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone said before they left to the infirmary.  
  
"Janet's going to love this!" Sam said smiling as she reached out to take the baby from Daniel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
'Sg-1 report to the briefing room, Sg-1 report to the briefing room'  
  
"Sorry Janet but we have to take him now" Sam said as she took baby Jack from Janet's arms.  
  
"But he's so cute." Janet wined as they all started leaving.  
  
"We'll bring him back Janet don't worry." Daniel said smiling as he took baby Jack out of Sam's arms, receiving a glare from Sam.  
  
'Doctor Frasier report to the briefing room. Doctor Frasier report to the briefing room.'  
  
"Ha! I get to come to." Janet smiled as she walked over to Daniel and took baby Jack. "Your just so cute!" Janet said as she tickled baby Jack's stomach.  
  
"Yeah he is isn't he?" Sam said as she took the baby from Janet.  
  
"Sam I was holding him!" Janet said glaring at Sam.  
  
"Well now I'm holding him." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Correction I am." Daniel said taking baby Jack.  
  
Teal'c watched as baby Jack's face started to pout. He watched as his team member's and Doctor Frasier passed or rather stole him from one another. When he started to cry Teal'c decided to step in.  
  
"Enough!" Teal'c yelled as he took baby Jack. "O'Neill shall stay here. You all hurt him with this fighting, he is small and you must be gentle, which none of you are." Teal'c said as he held on to the crying baby.  
  
"We're sorry Teal'c, we just got held up in the moment. It's not everyday we get to see a baby, for that matter it's not everyday that Colonel O'Neill is a baby." Sam said looking at the ground.  
  
All three of the grown up were afraid of Teal'c. He just like Colonel O'Neill was very protective of small children.  
  
"If you wish to continue your participation in the raising of O'Neill you must learn to share." Teal'c said staring at them while trying his best to keep a hold on baby Jack's squirming and kicking not to mention the drooling.  
  
The next thing any of them knew what happened Teal'c lost his hold on baby Jack. "O'Neill, Jack, Colonel!" Everyone shouted at once. Everyone watched as Jack decent to the hard ground got quicker and then seem to come to a halt before he was softly laid on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God baby!" Daniel rushed to pick up baby Jack.  
  
"Daniel bring him to the bed." Janet said going into full doctor mode.  
  
"Is he okay Daniel?" Sam asked.  
  
"He seems fine Sam." Daniel said as he laid baby jack onto one of the nearby beds. Baby Jack kicked his feet and gurgled happily.  
  
"Is O'Neill injured?" Teal'c asked with for the first time in his life emotion in his voice.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Teal'c Babies tend to do that a lot." Janet said as she finished looking over baby Jack.  
  
"What is going on here? I called you all 20 minutes ago." General Hammond said at the doors to the infirmary.  
  
"Sorry sir baby Jack took a tumble." Janet said.  
  
"Is he alright?" General Hammond asked moving over to the group.  
  
"He seems fine." Janet said as she sat baby Jack up and motioned Daniel to sit behind him for support.  
  
"What happened?" The General asked.  
  
"Well sir we were fighting over who was going to hold him. When Teal'c took him and stopped us from hurting him by playing pass the baby and baby Jack slipped out of his hands." Sam said looking at baby Jack.  
  
"And he's alright after a fall like that?" The General said as he mentally calculated the distance of his fall. "It's okay Teal'c I've dropped my children and their children before when they were little, it happens to everyone." The General said seeing Teal'cs look of quilt.  
  
"I was unaware this happened General Hammond. I have never had it happen to myself before." Teal'c said taking a step closer to the group.  
  
"He's fine Teal'c and I don't think he blames you." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"How are you certain Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Look at him, he's smiling at you." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Do you forgive me for my actions O'Neill?" Teal'c said as he lent down to be eye level with Baby Jack.  
  
Baby Jack gurgled more and reached out for Teal'cs face, and then smiled some more.  
  
"See Teal'c look at his big smile." Janet said as she watched the interaction.  
  
Teal'c smiled at baby Jack before he stood to his full height again. "Major Carter do you know of the reason for his soft landing?" Teal'c asked remembering how baby Jack slowed down as he got near the ground.  
  
"I'm not sure Teal'c it was weird."  
  
"What happened?" General Hammond asked seeing everyone in the room suddenly confused.  
  
"Well General when Teal'c dropped him he fell and then when he got close to the ground he suddenly stopped and it was like he was gently placed on the ground." Daniel said as he held on to baby Jack's hand.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the outfit, Thor gave him." The General said. Seeing every ones confused looks he continued. "Thor said you can put other outfits on top but he always has to wear that outfit. It protects him. Thor said he might need it." General Hammond walked over and picked baby Jack up. "You will if theses guys take care of you. Wont you?" The General said as he bounced baby Jack up and down getting a huge smile from him and then a grumble from his stomach. "Hasn't he been fed?" The General asked.  
  
"No sir not yet." Janet said smiling.  
  
"Well I suggest some one do that as soon as we're finished here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now we need to discuss a few things for instance, where are we going to put him? What is his name going to be? Who will take care of him?" The General said as he looked at baby Jack.  
  
"Why do we have do give a new name?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill is still missing what we have here is a baby that was abandoned by his parents. At least that is what we will tell anyone who asks. So this baby can't have the same name as Colonel O'Neill. The Asgard are still trying to invent the technology needed to bring back Colonel O'Neill, until them we have this little boy to look after." The General said as he bounced baby Jack.  
  
"Well then we should name him Cody." Daniel said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Why Cody?" Janet asked.  
  
"When I first saw him the woman had named him Cody so.."  
  
"It's nice, I like it." Sam said smiling.  
  
"I think you should all help raise him. We can convert one of the rooms here into a nursery." The General said.  
  
"That's a great idea." Janet smiled as she smoothed the top of baby Jack now known as Cody's head.  
  
"Now I think this little guy is hungry so why don't you all go get him something to eat." General Hammond said as he gave Cody to Sam.  
  
"Come here Cody." Sam said smiling. "Um.sir? What do we feed him?"  
  
"You mean to tell me that in the entire time he has been here no one has gone out to get bottles for him?" The General asked. After no one spook he put his forehead in his hands. "may lord have mercy on this child." 


	7. Chapter 7

There was a lot of action around the SGC as one of the rooms was converted into a nursery for little Cody. Sg-1 was put on light duties for as long as they needed, Everyday they all came to the base at the same time with little Cody, when off base Cody stayed with Daniel. The entire base knew of the little boy but because of Sg-1's reluctance to revel him to the rest of the base all they could do was dream. Little Cody was never left alone and the outfit that Thor had given him had proved extremely useful, they were finding new uses for it everyday.  
  
"Daniel he doesn't like that." Sam warned as Daniel tried feeding Cody smashed peas.  
  
"Sam he's a baby, he likes everything." Daniel said as he tried again to get the spoon into 6-month-old Cody's mouth. "Ha!" Daniel yelled as he got it in.  
  
The next thing he knew Cody was crying, Sam was laughing and he was covered in smashed peas. "Sam, didn't you tell Daniel that he doesn't like peas?" Janet asked as she walked into the nursery. The nursery unlike every other room on base had half baby blue walls and half blue and white striped wallpaper separated by a border with bears and balloons on it. There was a crib to one side and a change table with a dresser on the adjoining wall, on the other half of the room was his high chair and small fridge, his toys and his bouncer along side the fisher price ultrasaucer (you know those round things with all the toys??)  
  
"I tried Janet, I really did." Sam said in between laughs.  
  
"Come here Cody." Janet said as she picked up the crying baby. "Aw look at you." Janet said as she saw Cody's out fit. He was wearing a cream long sleeve shirt with pale blue overalls that had a little duck playing with some blocks on the front. "You have a new out fit." Janet said as she smoothed down Cody's thin brown hair.  
  
"You guys he's starting to look more and more like Jack everyday." Daniel said as he tried to clean off his shirt.  
  
"I know isn't he?" Janet said smiling as she turned Cody around so he was facing everyone else. When she did it he immediately stopped crying.  
  
"He always did like being able to see what was around him." Sam said smiling. "He doesn't like not being able to look ahead."  
  
"Strange isn't it, he's only 6 months and already acts like him." Janet said smiling.  
  
There was a knock on the door and everyone was quiet as Janet put Cody in his crib. "Yes?" Sam asked the person at the door. "Can we please see him Major Carter?" asked a female voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Daniel, Janet and Sam all looked at each other before Sam answered. "Go to the cafeteria we'll be there soon." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Oh my god do you mean it?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, unless your still standing there when we open the door." Daniel smiled at both Sam and Janet when he said this.  
  
"Oh we are so gone." They all laughed when they heard footsteps running, they laughed even harder when they heard giggling from Cody's crib.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Are you guys sure about this? He's never been around a lot of people before." Daniel said as they headed down to the cafeteria.  
  
"Daniel he'll be fine. Wont you?" Sam asked as she bounced Cody in her arms gaining a huge smile and a giggle.  
  
"Don't worry Daniel if he starts getting upset we'll take him away all right?" Janet asked as she walked beside Sam.  
  
"All right are you ready?" Daniel asked as they stopped outside of the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Oh yeah." Janet said taking a deep breath she and Daniel pushed open the doors to see half the base in the cafeteria.  
  
"Their here." Someone yelled.  
  
"Alright you know what we need to take control here." Sam said as everyone came rushing and she felt Cody shake.  
  
"Everyone stop!" Daniel yelled. "If you want to see Cody you have to be calm and gentle he's still little. Now stay where you are and we will walk around." Daniel said.  
  
"Sorry, wont do it again, he's so cute." They heard from the crowed.  
  
"Ready Cody?" Janet asked. They were all surprised when he nodded and smiled at them.  
  
They spent over three hours in the cafeteria before Cody started getting tired and they said there good bye's and left promising to not stay in the room any longer. A day later Cody's high chair was brought out and set up at a table permanently in the cafeteria.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"Sg-1 you're telling me that you want to go on a mission?" General Hammond asked confused at the three-team members sudden appearance in his office.  
  
"Yes sir we feel that we have to go back sooner or later and Janet will still be here to look after Cody." Sam said.  
  
"We believe we are ready to depart for the first time since his arrival General Hammond." Teal'c said  
  
"If we don't do this now we may never do it." Daniel said in an 'as a matter of fact tone'.  
  
"Alright I'll see what I can do. Dismissed. Oh and I'll be over to see Cody later on today." The General said smiling.  
  
"He'll like that sir." Sam said as she followed her teammates out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Get away from him!!" Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were walking back to Cody's room when they heard Janet yelling and Cody's screams.  
  
"Janet what's wrong?" Sam yelled as they ran to the room. When they got to the opened door they say Janet being held by and officer as another went for Cody. "Sam their NID they are going to take Cody." Janet said as she struggled against the officer.  
  
"Daniel get the General." Sam yelled as she ran for the man going for Cody's crib. He saw her and started running for the crib.  
  
"Cody no!" Sam yelled. The next thing they knew a blue shield surrounded the crib and the man was pushed away. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the shield that was around Cody's crib. "What the hell?" One of the men whispered.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" The General yelled as he, Daniel and a few SF's came to the door. "Who the hell are you two?" He yelled seeing the men.  
  
"We're from the NID and we're here for colonel O'Neill sir." The man that was holding Janet said.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is still missing that is Cody." The General said pointing to the crib. "We know that it's him General Hammond and we have orders to take him with us."  
  
"Well I have orders from the president to keep him here. So you may leave with out the infant. Unless you would like to be escorted off of my base then leave now, and if anything ever happens to that child I will hold you both responsible I don't care if you had anything to do with it, you will be the people that I come after." General Hammond looked at each of the men daring them to fight back.  
  
"Yes sir." The man said as he walked over to his friend to help him up and they left.  
  
"Well someone go over and calm him down." The General said after no one moved once the men had left.  
  
Sam slowly walked over to the crib. "Cody it's okay now sweetie, nothings going to hurt you. We're all here." Sam said gently, after a few seconds the barrier disappeared, Sam reached down to pick up the still crying baby. "Shh it's okay now." Sam said as she held him close.  
  
"Sam what the hell was that?" Daniel asked once Cody had calmed down.  
  
"I have no clue." Sam said as she gently rocked Cody.  
  
"What happened here Major?" The General asked.  
  
"Well sir we were coming back from your office and we heard Janet yelling, when we got here the NID were going to take Cody. I Yelled Cody No and the next thing any of us knew that blue thing appeared." Sam held Cody closer as she told General Hammond what had happened.  
  
"So you do control it." General Hammond said as he walked into the room and took Cody from Sam. "I knew you did but this just proves it." The General looked around to see everyone staring at him so he continued. "The outfit that the Asgard made for him was designed to keep him safe, obviously they knew he was a smart baby and gave him the power to control what it did. When he first came and Teal'c dropped him he made himself slow down, and when I had him with me last weekend the shield came up when he was in his car seat on the grass and I tried to get rid of a puppy that was licking him. It took a while for me to get him to get rid of it but we came to an agreement." The General paused as he moved Cody because of his need to move. "Now he puts it up again when the NID were about to take him because you told him he was in danger." The General placed Cody in his bouncer so he could jump all he wanted.  
  
"So that outfit from Thor is activated by Cody?" Janet asked.  
  
"Yes Doctor I believe it is, Now that everyone is safe and out of harms way, Sg-1 are you still willing to leave on a mission should one present itself?" The General asked.  
  
"Yes General Hammond we would enjoy the time spent off world. We now have no fear of Cody being hurt now that we know he can not be." Teal'c said after Sg-1 shared a look.  
  
"All right I'll see what I can do." The General smiled as he left the room with one last smile at Cody.  
  
"Cody why didn't you show us that before?" Daniel asked as he bent down to be eye level with Cody.  
  
Cody clapped his hands and smiled with a laugh at Daniel, before he started jumping again. "Well then if that's how you want to be." Daniel said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"See you in one week Sg-1" General Hammond said as they gate started dialling.  
  
Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet stood in the gate room waiting for the gate to engage. Janet held onto Cody and everyone said his or her goodbyes.  
  
"Be good now Cody." Daniel said as he kissed the top of Cody's head.  
  
"Don't get in to much trouble baby, we'll miss you." Sam said kissing Cody's cheek.  
  
"We shall return shortly Cody." Teal'c said with a slight bow of his head.  
  
Cody kicked his feet in Janet's arms and smiled. Everyone watched as the gate came to life and smiled back at Cody when they heard him clapping his hands and laughing. "Come back safe Sg-1" The General said as they started up the ramp.  
  
"Take care of our baby Janet." Daniel said before he stepped through the gate.  
  
"Yeah we know where you live." Sam smiled before she to entered the gate.  
  
"We know you will bring no harm to him Doctor Frasier." Teal'c bowed his head before stepping through the gate.  
  
Janet smiled when Cody laughed again when the gate shut down, the rolled her eye's when he started to fuss when they didn't come back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** 


	8. Chapter 8

(Jack/Cody is now 1 year and two months.)  
  
"Welcome back Sg-1" The General said from the control room, with a slightly nervous tone in his voice.  
  
"Sir what's wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing Major everything is fine." He said smiling. "Report to the infirmary then we will debrief." The General nodded to the team.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said as she gave her weapon to the nearest MP,  
  
"Wait! No we will debrief now." The General yelled as Sg-1 started to leave the gate room.  
  
"Are you alright general Hammond?" Daniel asked finding his behaviour a little strange.  
  
"Yes Doctor Jackson now please Sg-1." The General said pointing to the briefing room.  
  
"Yes sir." The team said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Sir where's Cody? He usually comes to our debriefings." Sam said about half way through the debriefing.  
  
The General tensed at her question and didn't answer.  
  
"General Hammond?" Teal'c asked when he didn't answer.  
  
The General looked around the table at every ones questioning glares. Just then an SF came into the room. "Sir?"  
  
The General stood up and walked over to the SF. They talked quietly for a moment before the General turned red and yelled at the man. "What do you mean you haven't found him?"  
  
"General what is going on? Where's Cody?" Sam asked as she stood from her chair.  
  
"Oh god." The General fell into his chair and put his head on the desk. "We lost him." Came the mumbled reply.  
  
"You what?!" Every member of Sg-1 shouted.  
  
"He was in his room and the next thing we knew he was gone." The General said into his hands.  
  
"Listen I'm sure he's still on base. How long has he been missing?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Five hours." The General mumbled.  
  
"What?!" Sam yelled. "General he can't even walk without someone holding him up, someone must have taken him." Sam said as she started pacing.  
  
"Cody!" Everyone turned to look at the door and a little brown head run by followed closely by Janet. Every ones eye's went wide, before they all ran out of the room just as Janet caught up with Cody and scooped him into her arms. "Where have you been?" She asked the smiling little boy.  
  
"Cody!" The General was by Janet's side in n instant. "What have you got to say for your self young man?" The General asked in a stern voice.  
  
Cody squirmed in Janet's arms with a huge smile on his face. He laughed at them before slipping out of her arms and running towards Daniel.  
  
Daniel picked him up and hugged him. "Look at you running around like that." Daniel said smiling. "Daniel he's had the whole base looking for him for the last 5 hours."  
  
"Sorry." Daniel said looking at Janet. "Cody why did you hide from them?" Daniel asked with a serious look on his face." Cody's smile faded. He and Daniel looked at each other before he rubbed his eyes and put his head on Daniel's shoulder. "Still no words then?" Sam asked when Cody didn't answer.  
  
"Nope none." Janet said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well he seems tired I'll go put him to bed." Daniel said as he started walking away.  
  
"He still needs to be punished Daniel." Janet called after him.  
  
"I know." Sam burst out laughing when she saw Cody's smiling face over Daniel shoulder. "That little brat. He knows exactly who to go to when he's in trouble."  
  
"That's the problem." Janet said rolling her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
(Jack/Cody 3 and a half years old.)  
  
Janet sat and watched as Cody played with his toys in the corner of the infirmary. Sg-1 had gone on a mission two day's before and Cody still hadn't said a word to anybody, even when Sam asked for a word before she left he just smiled and waved bye. Any other child would have been speaking sentences by now but not Cody. Janet was brought back to reality when she thought she heard him say something but when she looked over he was still playing with his toys.  
  
Janet looked back down at her work and tried to forget about Cody's will to not talk.  
  
When Janet looked back up at the Corner Cody was gone. "Cody?" Janet called to the empty infirmary, "Cody?" Janet stood up and walked out of her office, "Cody sweetheart where are you?" Janet walked around looking under and behind everything. "Cody, come out now!" Janet stood in the middle of the infirmary and turned around once more before she ran out into the corridor to see an airman standing down the hall.  
  
"Did you see Cody leaving the infirmary alone?" She asked him.  
  
"No ma'am." He answered.  
  
"Thanks." Janet turned back and started walking back to the infirmary.  
  
"He was with someone ma'am." The airman called after her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Janet asked running back to him.  
  
"I asked her and she said he had to go for a bath."  
  
"He already had a bath today." Janet was by now confused. "What did she look like?"  
  
"She had brown hair and was wearing a lab coat, He didn't look happy but I thought he just didn't want to take a bath. She wasn't to gentle with him either ma'am."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he was trying to get away and she was holding him really tight ma'am and I mean almost bruising type, but she saw that I was looking and released him a little, I thought we should tell the General so Billy went to go tell him ma'am." He said as he pointed in the general direction of General Hammond's office.  
  
Janet's eyes went wide as the worry filled her. "Go get the General and bring him to the showers, Hurry!" Janet yelled as she started running for the showers.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"It's Sg-1 sir"  
  
"Open the iris." General Hammond stood in the control room and watched as Sg-1 stepped through the Gate. "Welcome back sg-1."  
  
"Good to be back sir." Sam answered as she, Daniel and Teal'c walked down the ramp.  
  
They all watched as an airman ran into the control room tell the General something and watched as fear filled the Generals and everyone else's eyes for a split second before he ran from the control room. "Sir what's wrong?" Sam called up to the Control room.  
  
"Major get to the showers now!" the same airman that had talked to the General spoke into the microphone.  
  
Sam looked at the rest of her team before she shoved her gun into the waiting arms of one of the SF's before she and the rest of Sg-1 ran to the showers. It wasn't long before they caught up with the General.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Cody! Open this door now! Cody!" They all heard Janet yelling.  
  
"Janet what's wrong?" Sam asked as she saw the tears in her friend's eyes and heard Cody's cries.  
  
"She's going to hurt him." At everyone's confused looks she pointed towards the bottom of the door where steam was pouring out.  
  
"Oh god!" Daniel looked towards the General. "Don't you have a key or something?"  
  
"We're trying doctor Jackson," The General said just as a man came running down the hall with a chain ring full of keys.  
  
"To hell with that." Sam said seeing the keys. "Teal'c can you do it?"  
  
"I will try Major Carter." "Just as Teal'c backed up to hit the door they heard Cody's screams get louder. "Hurry Teal'c." Sam said as Teal'c started running for the door.  
  
As Teal'c hit the door to try and bang it open they all listened to what was happening inside. "Stop kicking kid! It will only hurt for a second or more I promise." Just then the door burst open and they ran inside, when they got near the baths all they saw was a CD player sitting on top of a bench, and a bath tub over flowing with water, but Cody was no where to be seen.  
  
"Oh god." Janet whispered as her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"There.. There not here." Daniel said as he finished looking around the locker room.  
  
"Sir the camera's!" Sam said with hope in her voice.  
  
"Let's go." General Hammond ran to the security lap "Move!" The General yelled at the MP sitting at the computers.  
  
"Alright they must have left already so..." The General trailed of as he worked on the computer. "Here!" A picture came up on the screen of the nurse with Cody. They could tell that he didn't want to go but the next thing they saw was the nurse pull something out of a bag and touch Cody's arm then he was asleep and she carried him away. "Doctor who the hell is that?" The General asked pointing to the frozen picture of the woman.  
  
"Nurse Kaliway. She started here just after Cody came sir. I can't believe she would do this to us."  
  
"What is her address?" Teal'c asked  
  
"It's in her file. Sir permission to go to her house?" Janet asked the General.  
  
"Permission granted doctor, you too Sg-1."  
  
"Thank you sir!" Sam said, before they all ran from the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

"She's not here guys." Sam said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Guys come look at this." Daniel called from upstairs.  
  
"Daniel where are you?" Janet called as the group moved up stairs  
  
"She's been planning this for a while. Look at this room." Daniel stood in a little boy's room. There were toys everywhere and a lot of pictures.  
  
"Oh my god." Sam picked up a picture off a dresser of Cody when he was a baby right after they had started letting people see him. The nurse was holding him close like a mother to her child. "I can't believe this why didn't I catch on to this?" Sam whispered  
  
"Major Carter even I was unaware of what was happening. Do not blame yourself." Teal'c said as he to picked up a picture.  
  
"Guys what are we going to do? She could have taken him anywhere." Sam went to stand by the window to look out over the trees in the backyard.  
  
"Sam!!" Sam looked out over the trees when she heard someone call her name. "Cody!" Sam ran from the room when she saw Cody run from the trees only to be taken back by the nurse. Daniel and everyone else ran to the window to see them before following Sam.  
  
All Sam could do was follow the muffled cries through the darkness the trees gave from blocking out the moon. "Get away from us!" Sam heard the nurse yell. "He's my son, leave us alone!"  
  
"He's not your son!" Sam yelled into the darkness.  
  
"Baby no! Come back to mommy! Baby mommy is right here I wont let them hurt you again." Sam could tell that the nurse had lost her hold on Cody.  
  
"My mummy is dead!"  
  
"No baby I'm right here. Can't you see me? I'm right here."  
  
"No! She left me! Everyone leaves me! Mommy left me when she was in the hospital and then Marie left me cuz she didn't want me. And now you're taking me away from my new Family! You're not my mummy I don't have a mummy anymore! Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet are my family now not YOU!"  
  
Sam came to a stop at the edge of a clearing and saw Cody on one side and nurse Kaliway on the other.  
  
"Baby they don't even use your real name."  
  
"Only because they're afraid of people like you! I don't care what they call me they love me and that's all I care about."  
  
"But I love you. I'm your mommy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"My mummy is waiting for me in the stars, you're not her... She's gone now." Cody whispered as he lowered his head.  
  
"I'll Love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be! If I'm not your mommy then how do I know that?"  
  
"I don't know but you're not her."  
  
"Cody." Sam called.  
  
Cody's face broke out in a smile. "Sam!" He yelled as he started running for her.  
  
"No! If I can't have you no one will!"  
  
The next thing Sam knew there were two loud shots and both Cody and the nurse fell to the ground. "Cody no!" Sam yelled as she ran towards him. Sam knelt beside Cody's limp form. "Janet hurry!" Sam yelled into the darkness.  
  
"Sam we're here. Oh god what happened?" Janet asked seeing Sam holding Cody with blood all over them both.  
  
"She shot him. I just stood there." Sam whispered.  
  
"We have to get him to the hospital." Janet said. Sam let Teal'c take Cody and left with them to the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do. He took a direct hit right above his heart. He lost too much blood. I'm sorry." The Doctor that had worked on the three and a half year old boy told the group that had brought him in the bad news.  
  
"Oh god no!" Janet had started crying as soon as she saw the look on the doctor's face when he came out to tell them. Daniel held her as he to cried  
  
Sam and Teal'c just started into the empty hallway of the ER. Both not wanting to accept what had happened. General Hammond had been called when they had first arrived there and was there when the doctor had told them. "Lets go home people." The General said as he stood from his seat and started walking away closely followed by the rest of the team.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Sam said as they all sat around the briefing room table.  
  
"It wasn't your fault major."  
  
"I keep thinking I could have done something to prevent this. I was right there." Sam was cut off from saying anything else by a flash of white light.  
  
"Thor?" Daniel said as the Asgard appeared. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I have come to tell you that you will soon have Colonel O'Neill back again." Thor said.  
  
"Thor we failed." Daniel whispered with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"He's dead." Sam looked around the table at everyone there seeing the hurt and pain in their eyes.  
  
"You are mistaken. We revived him a short time ago, and he is currently undertaking our procedure to return him back to his adult self. We currently have his mind up to date however his body is still young."  
  
"You mean he's alive?" Sam asked hopeful.  
  
"Yes he is. There is a problem however."  
  
"What is it?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"The process is done however we could only age his body 33 more earth years. His mind is as it was before he was transformed however his body has lost 9 years."  
  
"You mean gained Thor. Now he looks like he's 36 am I right?" asked Janet.  
  
"You are." Thor said as he bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Can we see him?" Sam asked.  
  
"He is ready." Thor said as he moved his hand over his chairs armrest.  
  
The next thing any of them knew a younger version of Jack was sitting right beside Sam. "Now THAT was different." Jack said smiling.  
  
Sam's face burst into a smile before she threw her arms around Jack. "Your back."  
  
"Yep a little younger but other than that.." Jack trailed off. "Thanks Thor." Jack said smiling.  
  
"It was my pleasure O'Neill." Thor nodded slightly before he was gone in a flash of light.  
  
"Colonel do you know what happened to you." General Hammond asked.  
  
"Kind of sir."  
  
"Care to tell us?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well I remember going to the planet and seeing what looked like my mum. Every once and a while one that planet I remembered things from my life."  
  
"Like what?" Daniel asked after Jack hadn't continued.  
  
"It felt like I relived the night and morning that my mum had died. Everything she said before she left, my dreams that night, the next morning with Marie, and then going to see my mum in the hospital hooked up to all that stuff and what she told me right before she died. The next thing was with Kate the night the Johnson's decided I wasn't the type of kid they wanted, and then playing with lily the new baby right before I went to bed. The last thing I remembered from my childhood is classified so I can't really tell you much." Jack said looking at his hands.  
  
"It's alright Jack you can tell your team if you want." General Hammond said looking at Jack like a father.  
  
"Alright it was at the military Base."  
  
"What happened?" Daniel asked when Jack didn't continue.  
  
"When I was 6 I was recruited or rather taken from the foster house. and Kate" Jack added quietly. "Colonel Sanders was in charge of me."  
  
"Why did they take you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They wanted to take children that they could mould into the perfect soldiers, my mum had died when I was three and in the three years after I had been with so many foster parents and then given back to Kate they just figured that no one would miss me. All of the other boys were eventually kicked out of the program they were there for the discipline and were not that good. I think it was because I was the youngest they were all over four years older then me so I guess the training worked better on me. I remember when they came to get me, Kate started crying, she felt that because she couldn't adopt me that it was her fault I was going into the military, I remember making her cry even harder when I was hugging her cuz I told her the poem my mum always said to me. Anyways on the planet I remembered it was my 9th birthday and Colonel Sanders came into my sleeping quarters and we talked about how all of the officers treated me different from the other boy's and how they were harder on me not easier so the other boys had nothing to be jealous of. Then Colonel Sanders and some of the other officers had gotten me a new telescope for my birthday, and that was it." Jack looked around at the group forcing a smile for everyone.  
  
"What was the poem?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living'.." Jack trailed off looking at the ground.  
  
"My baby you'll be." Sam finished looking directly into Jack's eye's when his head shot up at her words.  
  
Jack was staring at Sam looking as though he was going to cry but unable to say anything.  
  
"It's all right Colonel what else do you remember?" The General asked.  
  
"I remember going to bed right after that big dinner on the planet and waking up in the middle of the night and seeing what looked like my mum in my room. She started saying something but I couldn't understand what it was. I tired to call for some backup or something but I couldn't move. Everything else is kind of bleary like it happened but yet it was so long ago that its all a little fuzzy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well it's like I had two different childhoods up until I was three, I remember being with my mum but I also remember being with you guys. It sounds crazy I know but what can I say?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
"You remember being with us?" Daniel asked, at Jacks nod he continued. "How does it end?"  
  
"I died." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"It was my fault." Sam whispered.  
  
"No Sam, it wasn't your fault, I was stupid. I knew she had a gun. She was so obsessed with being my mother that I didn't think she would use it. It was stupid of me." Jack said placing his hands on Sam's knees.  
  
"You were three you didn't know any better." Sam said with tears coming to her eyes. "I mean you had just started taking that night."  
  
"Sam the only reason I hadn't said anything before was because I didn't have anything to say. You guys were always there and gave me everything I needed. I only started talking that night because she didn't know what I needed, she was taking me away from the people that I loved... To many people have been taken away in my life and I didn't want you to be one of them." Sam nodded her consent and Jack took her in his arms again.  
  
"Never think that it was your fault, besides it let me see my real mum for awhile before the Asgard brought me back." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Alright now that Sg-1 is back together again take some time off to get requited and I'll see you all soon by the way Colonel in the three years that you haven't been with us some rules were changed you and major Carter should read them." General Hammond said smiling.  
  
"Yes you should." Janet said smiling.  
  
"Yeah guys once you get married we already have a room for the little ones." Daniel added.  
  
"It would indeed be most useful for when you reproduce." Teal'c said with a small smile.  
  
"You guys I just got back and you want us to go and make babies?" Jack asked.  
  
"I did enjoy the time spent with the younger version of yourself O'Neill I would be more then willing to spend time with yours and Major Carters offspring."  
  
"Teal'c!" Sam said smiling. "I can't believe this is happing." Sam said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Come on Sam I want to hold a baby." Janet said whining.  
  
"Well why don't you have one then?"  
  
"We're working on it." Daniel said smiling.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing before Sam suddenly stood up Taking Jack's hand. "Come on we have to make up for lost time they are way ahead of us." Sam said leading him out of the room.  
  
"Sam this isn't a race." Jack said.  
  
"Oh yes it is." Janet said behind him.  
  
"Really?" Both Jack and Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah it's called who ever gets pregnant first gets all the stuff we bought for you." Janet said smiling.  
  
"I remember some of that stuff. Lets go Sam!!" Jack said running away.  
  
((A/N: Okay I think I'm going to end it there, that is unless I can think of something to add to it later on....)) 


End file.
